Reborn
by Salvatore-Black
Summary: The choices we make determine what path we take in life but sometimes the path is chosen for us. Sometimes you have to be reborn to find your way back to the natural path you were always meant for
1. 1: New Beginning

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

It took so long for me to recognize what I was feeling. Why I couldn't look at Edward and the others without feeling angry. I felt guilty at first; it hit me like a sucker punch to the chest just two years after I became a vampire.

It suffocated me, I felt so human when it hit because it reminded me of what I had once been and what I had given up.

The anger came next, the uncontrollable anger that had me leaving for days at a time with no explanation because I couldn't explain it. How could you explain wanting to hurt the very family that took you in as a seventeen year old girl? How could you explain wanting to hurt your own husband so intensely?

After the anger, there was regret. It had surfaced so easily that I felt sometimes like I was being choked, that feeling the way I did was Karma's way of reminding me of the price I paid for my so-called happiness.

I wasn't happy. The last time I was truly happy was during my human life - the life I gave up all rights to. It didn't stop me from wanting it, needing some connection with who I had been. I watched over those important to me - watched as my school friends grew and went to college before starting to settle down. I watched as my Dad wallowed and lost himself in his grief for me.

I could practically taste his emotions and how he was feeling from the deep distance between us. He was a mess; his emotions just made me regret my decision for this life even fiercer. I had never taken into account the feelings of those who I would leave behind: Jake, my Dad, Billy and my friends. I'd been selfish, only thinking of myself and the impact it would have on me.

I never once thought about the impact my 'death' would have on my Dad. I hadn't really thought my presence would be missed by him because he'd never really been around during my life. I couldn't have been more wrong. Everything I was told about being a Newborn vampire didn't apply to me and in a lot of ways, made this so much harder to bear.

I had control, I had my emotions and I was as much human in my emotions as I ever was. I sobbed tearlessly when I watched my Dad enter my old room one night and break down in tears. I listened with a heavy heart as he sobbed about the injustice of the world because I was his little girl and he'd never had enough time with me.

I listened as he blamed himself, when he felt that he should have fought harder for me in the divorce instead letting me go with Renee because he'd truly believed it was for the best.

That was the final straw for me. I put my face in my hands and sobbed until I heard movements. I looked up at the right time to see most of the La Push pack watching me, some human and some in wolf form, '"Bella?"' Seth Clearwater's voice whispered, as I stared at the pack. ''You're one of them,'' Paul Lahote snapped, as I stood up and slowly moved away.

''Why are you here?'' Sam Uley snapped harshly, his eyes briefly looking me over before his face softened slightly.

''I don't know. I just want it to stop.'' That simple sentence made the reality of what I really wanted clear. I had tried telling myself that I wanted this life - that I didn't want to end my existence. The sorry truth was; I did. I wanted to be dead, truly dead and for it to be over with.

''What do you want to stop?'' Sam asked, the slight pause at the end of his sentence making my mind up for me. He had almost called me Bella but had stopped himself because I'd lost the right to be called that. I wasn't the Bella they had known and they refused to call me the name of someone I no longer was.

''Will you… kill me?" I asked, wanting my miserable excuse of an existence to just end. "The Cullen's won't know and they won't bother to check here,'' I added quickly, the prospect of dying as I should have looking better by the minute.

My request had shocked them all into silence before Sam questioned, "Why?"

''I thought I knew what I was getting into, I thought of myself as so insignificant that surely me becoming a vampire couldn't make anyone miss or grieve for me. I underestimated my father's love for me like so many other things. I believed that because I only really came to know him in my late teens that he wouldn't miss me and... I was wrong.'' I explained, tears stinging the backs of my eyes but which would never fall.

Silence followed once I'd stopped talking. "Please? You may think that I am taking the coward's way out of the destruction that I have caused and in a way, I am. I left the Cullen's with no note or explanation because if I had, they would stop me from doing what I want. I want my final death and whether it be because you give it to me or I find a way to end myself, I will do so.''

I watched as they talked amongst themselves using eye contact and motions before Sam turned away from the others.

''It pains me to say this but we'll give you what you want. Maybe, just maybe, you'll be reborn and you'll learn from this life. I don't believe a lot of blame lies with you about the way things have ended, you could have fought harder against the Cullen's but what's done is done. I can't promise that your end won't be painful through.''

I nodded at Sam as I added, ''I can take the pain when it gives me what I want. Maybe I will be reborn and remember this life. Who knows? Thank you for everything,'' Those were the last words I uttered in my Vampiric existence before the wolves did just as I asked and ended me.

 **Author Note: Feelings on that chapter?**


	2. 2: Quil Has A Point

**Author Note: I loved writing this chapter simply because I could explore this from different angles without writing one particular POV.**

 **Heads up, hopefully [fingers crossed] this chapter shouldn't contain the words _Embryo or  Quilt_ but if it does, I apologize. Auto-correct kept changing the names of Embry and Quil to the closest alternative.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm off to finish writing the third chapter.**

 _Reborn: Chapter Two_

''How could you even think about agreeing to her request, Sam? How do you expect Jacob to take this? '' Emily cried, tears running down her cheeks as she looked around at the pack. ''She was a part of this pack, whether she knew it or not.''

''You know the position it left us in, Emily. Look at the condition of Jake and tell me that part of you isn't glad that she can't hurt him anymore than she already has'' Paul snarled, throwing his chair back and storming out.

Embry stared down at the floor, feeling all eyes on himself as he muttered quietly'' Bella had a choice and she chose what she wanted. I refuse to mourn the girl who destroyed my best friend. What right does she have for any of us to mourn her? The girl Jake loved died a long time ago, I won't mourn the monster she ended up being.''

Slight nods were given by the pack but not a word was spoken, either in agreement or disagreement. A silence fell across the room, only broken by Quil's sad reminder of what state Jacob lay. ''Does he feel it, you know, the last bonds of the imprint dying? I haven't felt his emotions, human or wolf since that day in the woods. It haunts my dreams and it's tainted all the memories I have of him.''

The room fell deadly silent, nothing could be heard but the wild beating of hearts as they thought back to their dear friend and what had befallen him. What had any of them done wrong for the Great Spirits to be testing them as such? What had Jacob ever done to deserve the pain and reject he'd lived with for years until it was too much?

Why had the Gods' given Jacob a gift, a true blessing and yet seemingly allowing it to fall into the hands of their enemy? Their enemy who had tainted and destroyed a person through their pretenses to be more humane than others of their kind when in truth they were not different.

What good is an Alpha that has given into the animal, who thinks like the animal that lives in him and lives like one? Not a single one of them had set eyes on Jacob since that horrendous day in the woods.

The legends had never been able to tell them what happened to the wolf if his imprint became a vampire. It had simply never happened before.

Nothing had prepared them for seeing their pack-brother lose his sanity or human self. Jacob had always held onto the hope, although they thought it useless, that Bella would return and she'd accept him. It had been the very thing that kept him going, feeling her humanity through the stretched bonds of the imprint despite the distance between them.

And one day it was gone. The few seconds it took for them all to realize something had happened was all it had taken.

 **Flashback:**

 _Jacob had seemed fine when they'd met up in the woods until his face changed, an array of emotions flashing through his eyes, too quickly for them to be processed by his pack-mates._

 _Agonizing screams were torn from Jacob's throat, echoing around the small clearing as he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. He continued to scream, arching his back and crying out before they all heard the unmistakable sound of his bones breaking._

 _''Jake'' Sam had cried, falling to his knees beside his brother who was too far gone to even know what was happening around him. ''What's wrong?'' Quil had shouted, looking around and meeting the eyes of his pack-mates, searching for an answer nobody had._

 _Sam, recognizing the change in Jacob's body, threw himself to the side just as Jacob's bones finishing breaking and he completed the change. A brief look at the snarling wolf that crouched low on its' front paws and the way its' lips were pulled up vertically displacing its teeth gave them a good understanding of what had happened._

 _The entire pack was frozen in shock and horror as Jacob turned and fled from the clearing. A heartbeat later, they'd all began trying to shout over one another in their desperation to understand what they had just witnessed._

 _''Oh my god'' Sam cried, falling to his knees and resting his head in his hands as he tried to calm his beating heart. ''Sam, what happened?'' Jared asked as Embry, in a cold and detached voice, snarled'' That bitch is what happened. She's finally done it, she's finally destroyed Jake. I hope she's fucking happy.''_

 _And with that remark, Embry had stormed off in search of his best friend. The best friend that he knew he'd just lost because fate's a bitch._

 **End of flashback**

''Do you believe in what you said about being reborn, Sam?'' Collin asked, his question bringing everyone back to the harsh reality of what had happened. Sam swallowed loudly as he nodded slowly and explained'' I do believe in what I told Bella. The Spirits are testing us and I don't think they'd allow Jake or Bella to end up this way.''

''How can you say that after all the pain she has caused?'' Embry snarled, curling his top lip up in disgust at the mention of her. ''I understand your anger, Embry, truly I do but how can you let your hatred overrule everything else? You all heard what she said, how she felt about the choices she had made. Does that sound like someone who is truly heartless or someone who is human and makes mistakes? She made plenty of mistakes but it's part of who we are. Even us, being wolves and all, make mistakes because fundamentally we are still first and foremost human. You cannot allow yourself to hate human nature, Embry. The people we met, the choices we are shown and the way our lives happen all define us as people. Have you ever thought to wonder why the Cullens were able to walk into her life so easy?''

The wolves were silent until Quil replied'' I'm not saying anything bad against Chief Swan or his ex-wife but maybe Bella wouldn't have been so fascinated with the Cullens if she'd had any kind of family growing up. I get it, you know, being an only child but I had Jake and Embry. Who did Bella have? From what I saw of her life, no-one but herself. I felt sorry for her back then and I still do.''

Quil took in a deep breath before continuing'' A father who is married to his job who she hardly knew and a hare-brained mother who is too child-like to be an adult. Do any of us even know how her childhood was, if she even had one? The way I see it, Bella was an easy mark because she genuinely believed that nobody would miss her, that nobody ever loved her enough to give a damn. I hate that Bella was so blind and naive but mainly, I hate those damn bloodsuckers. If they had just left her alone, she wouldn't be dead and Jake wouldn't have gone all wolf.''

With that said, Quil crossed his arms and waited. He waited for someone to agree and for someone to disagree.

Nobody agreed and nobody disagreed.

You know why? Partially down to the shock that Quil was well-versed, it turned out, and partially down to the fact that no-one could deny the truth in his words.


	3. 3: Spirit Guide Me?

**Author** **Note:** **The layout of this chapter might be off since it was written a couple of weeks ago when I was pretty ill. I'm not a perfect writer by any stretch of the imagination.**

 **Chapter: Spirit Guide Me?**

With a large intake of air, Bella threw herself from the floor where she lay, panting heavily before looking around at her surroundings. It took a few minutes to realize that she wasn't dead but that fact did little to comfort her as she didn't have the slightest recall as to where she could be.

A brief look several times still didn't provide her with answers. There was nothing. No color, no life. Just nothing. White surrounded her and seemed to stretch on forever more in every direction she looked.

She grimaced as she shifted from one side to another, slowly getting up from the floor. Pain radiated through her entire body but focused mostly on her chest. She cried out in agony as her arms flew to wrap around herself and she fought the urge to claw at her chest, at the pain that seemed to stem from her heart.

 _Death is suppose to be the end of all pain and suffering yet I still hurt. If you're dead then you shouldn't be feeling anything,right?_

 **Who said anything about being dead, Isabella?**

 _What the fu- I mean, what the hell? How am I not dead? The wolves were suppose to kill me and end my miserable existence which is why I'm here. I'm going to hell, right? No soul and all._

 **Again, who said anything about not having a soul, my dear child?**

 _I'm not dead?_

The voice seemed so close to her and yet so far away at the same time. She looked around manically, looking for a clue or something to tell her where the voice came from.

 **The consequences of your death were beyond your control, Isabella and that is why I am giving you the chance to undo everything.**

 _I don't understand, is this my second chance? My redemption?_

 **For redemption, you have to have sinned and that you have not done. Our paths are predetermined and you return to this place after death should your life have entered another's path. This is your second chance**

 _I don't deserve a second chance, look at the damage I've caused_

''Do you honestly believe that? Do you really believe that human nature can't be forgiven or changed?'' the voice came from behind her and she turned swiftly to see a tall Native American man walking towards her.

''How can you say that after everything I have put those I claim to love through?!'' she snapped, fighting the angry tears whichthreatened to leave her eyes while ignoring her surprise at being able to cry again.

''You can change how and who you are, Bella. In this second chance, you could work on repairing the relationship with your father or stop others from dictating your life to you. You can chose what you want and who you want,'' the man explained, smiling at Bella as he came to a stop in front of her.

He held out his hand as she wiped at the tears from her eyes before questioning, ''What if I make the same mistakes?''

To which he replied, ''Will you? With the knowledge you'll keep of the path you had chosen and the unhappiness, would you repeat? Can you live through losing everyone again?''

She shook my head before staring up at him. ''You won't remember these events once your life is back on track for the natural path. You will find your happiness and you'll find who you really are. You can change how things affect you, who you are and the choices in front of you.''

''Natural path meaning no vampires? Does that mean that there is still a chance that I could mess everything up again without truly thinking of the consequences? Look at the mess I made this time, how selfish and cruel I was to those who love me. Why are you giving me this chance? What if I don't change, what if I'm still the person the choices I've made leading up to this have made me?'' she asked, question after question flowing from her mouth as her fear and anxiety became clearer.

The man simply looked at the girl in front of him and began to chuckle before explaining'' Although it seems like you have a choice in how your life turns out, here's a harsh reality. You don't. You'll keep on returning here and restarting until one of two things happens. First thing is that you simply stick to the natural path and away from all bloodsuckers while the second thing is that we get fed up of dragging your sorry ass here time and time again. I'd advise you against the second thing simply because I like you and I'd hate for us to have to completely refresh your life for you. That really sucks.''

She nodded slowly and placed her hand in his as he continued to talk, ignoring her horror-filled gaze. ''You need to be prepared for what you'll step back into. It's July 18th, a mere two weeks until you are due to marry the bloodsucker. I'm sure everything will work out well in the end, we're not completely heartless after all. We wouldn't bring you back to this point if you couldn't change everything. No pressure or anything, just remember that you'll come back here again''

''Oh my god'' she whispered, staring at this man in horror as he raised an eyebrow at her and responded, rather harshly'' We aren't going to make this easy on you, Isabella. You screwed up everything and this is the price for making amends. I'm not here to baby you, Isabella because it hasn't gotten you anywhere in the last few years. Your natural choice stays the same, whether the supernatural enters your life or not so you better remember this all.''

''This is the part where I say goodbye,at least for now tsidá wił. We will not be meeting again for quite some time. Keep an eye on that great grandson of mine, you're the only who can keep him in line.'' the man said, slowly fading from her sight, her hand grasping at the air as she choked out, ''Ephraim?''

Ephraim chuckled, the sound vibrating around as he whispered, ''Fate works in mysterious ways, my dear. I have faith in you and Jacob, you're the only one he's ever seen. Trust your instincts, Isabella.''

Translation: tsidá wił - young one

 **Next Chapter:  
\- Time for someone to take a trip back to not-so-long ago past.**


	4. 4: I Don't Want Perfection

_Author Note:_  
 **No drama in this chapter. I assure you that I plan for there to be some but I think a little normalcy in a whole load of supernatural might be appreciated before I dive into anything. [Things are coming up] Lastly, keep in mind that Bella remembers her previous choices and the way her relationships turned out with people last time.**

 **Chapter Four:**

''Wake up, Bells. Rise and shine, sleepy-head'' a voice called as Bella felt herself being shaken.

The voice continued to call out to her as she tried to shrug off the hand that was shaking her shoulder. The last thing she remembered was watching Ephraim fade from her sight as he'd advised her on what to do.

Perhaps this was his idea of a joke, dragging out this endless process where she stayed in the cross-roads of life and death. Waiting for the chance to make the right choices, to make amends. She was pretty sure the spirits were pissed at her and who could blame them? She had royally screwed everything up for nothing in the end.

Her life and existence had achieved her nothing but pain.

''I tried to be nice'' the voice warned before she felt herself tip and fall forwards into a very big, hard object. Perhaps this was how they undid her choices through all this pain? It felt like she hit the hard object in slow-motion as pain slowly burst through her entire body and cried out.

Opening her eyes, she bit down on her lip and looked around her surroundings, curious as to where she'd landed. With a startled gasp, she sat up from the floor as she gazed around one very familiar room.

 _Is this possible? Was she actually human?_

Bella looked down at her body, stunned to see that she was, indeed, human again. ''Bells, you alright over there?'' a gruff, chuckling voice asked as Bella snapped her head up and turned in the direction of the doorway.

Charlie stood, leaning against the doorway as he viewed her with thinly concealed laughter dancing in his eyes.

''DAD'' Bella shouted, jumping up and racing towards her father who laughed as she stumbled in her haste and crashed into his open arms. Bella's joy at seeing her father again, happy and content meant that, for the first time, nothing was awkward between them.

There was no awkward silence, nothing awkward about either of them as they held each other close.

''I missed you so much'' Bella whispered, bursting into tears as the realization of just what this second chance meant dawned on her. Charlie rested his head on his daughter's head as he held her close and replied'' Bells, I told you I'd be fine. There was no need to work yourself up into such a state.''

Bella nodded, holding Charlie tighter as she went over Charlie's words in her head. _Charlie must have been on shift and th...there was a robbery. I vaguely remember him checking his gun and telling me he'd be fine before he left._

''Was everything okay last night?'' Bella questioned as she released her hold on Charlie and began to wipe her tears away.

''Everything was fine, Bells. The guy's gun was so poorly looked after that it jammed. He's in Seattle now, wanted on a bunch of other charges'' Charlie informed her.

Bella nodded, relief filling her at Charlie's words as Charlie continued'' There's a parcel from your mom, Bells. Wanna go take a look at it? Appease your old man and all?''

Bella laughed as she replied'' You're hardly old, Dad. I mean, come on. You're 39 and you make it sound like you're 79.'' Charlie laughed and ruffled Bella's hair before turning and walking downstairs. Bella followed after, still in slight shock as she thought about how different Charlie was being with her.

 _Perhaps that was the problem. I always felt so awkward that I simply didn't make an effort with Charlie. This is the happiest I've seen him since I told him I was coming to live with him last time._

No wonder he never tried to rebuild our relationship. It would mean taking a chance on me, taking a chance that I would work alongside him to make things easier and simpler for us both. Why would he take a chance when I could hurt him far easier then Mom ever did?

''You daydreaming?'' Charlie's voice interrupted Bella's inner thoughts as she looked up to see that she'd already walked down the stairs and into the kitchen without so much as a stumble.

''Thinking a lot over, Dad'' I replied, watching as Charlie nodded and took a seat at the table.

''I'm here if you want to talk about anything, Bells. I know I've not always been there, kiddo but I'm here right now'' Charlie quietly said before he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the massive parcel that lay on the table in front of him.

''Oh my god'' Bella cried as she covered her face with her hands. '

'This makes my wrapping skills looks brilliant'' Charlie commented, picking up the end of a ribbon with his fingers gently as Bella glared at him and replied'' You are not helping matters, Dad. Did you know she was going to do this?''

Charlie shook his head as he began to laugh.

''It's not that bad'' he tried to reason as Bella arched an eyebrow and shook her head. Charlie held up a pair of scissors that Bella snatched from him before marching up-to the hideous parcel.

 _I don't remember receiving this parcel last time. Did I change something already? Thankful I somehow missed this last time, mom really is something else_

Renee had wrapped a large rectangle box in bright pink wrapping paper and had then tied it with an assortment of different colored ribbons.

Charlie was currently chuckling to himself as he made a note of the different ribbon colors as he said'' Jesus, Bells. I think your mom ran out of ribbon that was long enough.''

Bella glared in her father's direction before attempting to cut through the packaging. It took several attempts and never-ending laughter from Charlie before she succeeded in opening the monstrosity of a parcel.

''I think your mom's trying to get a point across to you'' Charlie chuckled, leaning over Bella's shoulder to look in the box. ''I'd say she's definitely trying to get her point across, Bells.''

Bella hit Charlie's shoulder in mock-anger as she replied'' Thank you, Captain Obvious. Why couldn't I have a mom who writes a letter instead of sending 50 hand-written flyers on reasons to avoid marriage? Would have saved on paper.''

''Renee do something conventional? That's wishful thinking, kiddo'' Charlie chuckled, taking another look at the box of flyers before Bella slammed the box shut.

''These can stay in the cupboard for now. It's way too early to deal with Mom'' Bella groaned, picking up the box and strolling over to the downstairs cupboard. Without so much as a glance in the cupboard, Bella threw the door open and tossed the box in before slamming the door shut.

''While I agree with you about Renee, I was hoping to talk to you. Figured I'd see how you were feeling about the whole I'm-getting-married thing and not speaking to Jake. The longest you two have not spoken has been a week since you became friends again.''

Bella nodded as she sat down at the table and lay her head down on her arms. ''I've made some awful choices, Dad and I don't know how I can undo all the hurt I've caused. I've been making bad decisions since the moment I came to Forks and everyone around me ends up paying for my decisions'' Bella admitted, trying to hold back the tears as she finally told someone about the way she felt.

''Bells, making mistakes is part of growing up. You can't expect to have all the answers without making mistakes first and learning from them. Whoever is expecting you to make the correct decisions for you when first given them is in the wrong here, not you. Talk to me, kiddo. Your old man can't give you advice if you don't tell me what's up,'' Charlie said, feeling his heart break as his daughter began to finally let him in.

''I ruined everything, Daddy. I alienated all my friends and Ja... Jake hates me. What can I do?'' Bella began to sob violently into her arms until she felt the safe, strong embrace of Charlie who began to rock her gently as he tried to soothe her.

Charlie cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him as he promised'' We will figure this out together, Bells. You're wrong about Jake through, I know my god-son well. That boy has been in love with you and wrapped around your finger since the moment you set eyes on each other. He might be angry right now with you but he could never hate you.''

Bella nodded slowly as Charlie released her face and stood up. ''How can I make things better?'' Bella asked, looking up at Charlie who smiled sadly before replying.

''First of all, let's talk about this bloody engagement. Do you still want to marry Edward? I always got the feeling that this whole wedding fiasco was his doing'' Charlie queried, raising an eyebrow at his only child who looked away and shook her head.

''Thank the lord'' Charlie said as Bella looked up at him in shock. ''What? Bells, why the hell would I want you to marry that pasty control freak? I never liked him, sweetie. You can do so much better'' Charlie admitted, grinning at his daughter.

''I need to break things off with Edward first and foremost'' Bella said, sounding more confident then she felt.

Charlie held the phone out to Bella as he suggested'' Or you could do it over the phone?''

Bella sent a pointed look at Charlie who put the phone down and muttered'' I certainly wouldn't do it in person, pale-ass jerk-face.'' Bella turned to stare at Charlie, having heard his mutter before replying'' You have been spending way too much time with Seth. You're Chief of Police, you can't seriously go around calling people a pale-ass jerk-face.''

''Sure, Bells. Whatever you say'' Charlie grinned, bending to kiss Bella's head before standing up and strolling over to the fridge. ''Now I know I can't cook but I make a mean bacon sandwich. Want one?'' Charlie inquired, looking over his shoulder at Bella who nodded and smiled.

 _''You know he does have a point''_ said a very familiar voice from beside Bella's chair. Bella jumped, almost falling out of the chair before turning to look at Ephraim who stood right next to her chair, his eyes on her father.

''What are you doing? How can I see you? Can he see you?'' Bella angrily whispered, firing off question after question. Ephraim merely chuckled and sat down on the empty seat opposite her, leaning back and continuing to watch her father.

'' _To answer your questions; I'm here for spiritual support which also answers why you can see me while your father cannot. You got a question, I'm your Answer Man''_ Ephraim replied, smirking at Bella.

''All the time or when needed?'' Bella quietly questioned as Ephraim continued to smirk before replying'' _Just because I'm a spirit guide doesn't mean that I don't have things to be doing with my time. You can do your own thing and I'll just be around, whether you need my advice or you don't need my advice. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, my dear girl.''_

Bella glared at the spirit briefly before glancing to see that her dad was almost finished. _''I'll leave you to your father-daughter bonding. Just remember that I got your back against human, vampire or shapeshifter. Everything will work out fine.''_

With that said, Bella's eyes widen in shock as Ephraim literally disappeared in front of her eyes, his words reverberating through her mind on repeat.

Ephraim's words brought a sense of security and trust with them that made her believe that, at the end of the day, everything would be okay.

You know eventually.

When the tornado of drama bypassed and she could survey the aftermath of the damage and destruction it would cause.

When she could rebuild or fix the damage.

Author Note: **Opinions and feelings on this are welcome.** **st.**


	5. 5:Change is Crazy Thanks To Special Swan

**Chapter 5: Change Is Crazy Thanks To Special Swan**

 _Ephraim is in Italics._

 **Bella's POV**

The phone felt like a dead weight in her hand as it continued to ring and ring. **_What happened to super-fast vampire reflexes? Unless... Alice has seen something, she has to._**

With a heavy sigh, Bella had her finger hovering just over the end button on the phone when it finally picked up.

''Bella, dear. This is a surprise, is something wrong?'' Esme's melodic voice sounded through the phone, sounding surprised but kind of off in a way that she couldn't put her finger on.

''Everything's fine, Esme. I was calling to see if Edward was back from hunting'' Bella replied, something about Esme's tone and words set alarm bells ringing in her head. She knew something wasn't right, her instincts screaming at her to do the complete opposite of what she planned.

''Oh good, sweetie. Alice was a little concerned about you earlier but she didn't mention what it was about. Edward said he was coming to your house to spend some time with you but that was about 2 hours ago. He probably got sidetracked, distractions and all. I'll let him know you've called'' Esme replied quickly before hanging up the phone.

' _'You know she's full of shit, right?_ '' a voice questioned as she turned round to see Ephraim lounging on the couch. She glared at the spirit who in turn chuckled as he rose from the couch.

''Did you listen to my whole conversation with her? Is there a particular reason that you're here?'' Bella questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Ephraim.

 _''_ _The answer is yes to both questions, Swan. At least blood-suckers give you a straight answer and aren't lying through their teeth. Animal-suckers, the loving term gave to the Cullens and Co, are a waste of space''_ Ephraim replied, mimicking Bella's position.

''And you know a lot of blood-suckers, being a Quileute spirit guide and all? Honestly, you can't just show up whenever you feel like it. There needs to be a reason for these sporadic appearances'' Bella sarcastically snapped, glaring at Ephraim yet again who simply shrugged and walked past her into the kitchen.

Bella followed behind him, silently seething as Ephraim seated himself at the table and pointed to a chair, indicating for her to sit down. '' _Calm down, little one. I'm here to give you a heads up on your darling fiancee who will be here in about 10 minutes so shut up and listen, alright?_ '' Ephraim said with a nonsense look thrown in.

'' _The reason Pixie is all up in your business is because she can't see your future. That aside, it brings me onto my next point. Have you ever heard of compelling?''_ Ephraim questioned as Bella shook her head, frowning slightly but otherwise remaining silent and still.

'' _Bloodsuckers are vain creatures of habit, they'll go on and on about the ways in which they naturally attract humans' attention but always leave out the part where they use compulsion. Your fiancee walks all over you with the help of compulsion which is the reason I'm here- since I've restarted your life from a point, it doesn't come without consequences''  
_ Ephraim explained before briefly glancing at the clock and then at Bella.

''Can I guess that a consequence is having some kind of immunity to compulsion now? Doesn't that make everything a whole lot more dangerous?'' Bella asked, biting her lip nervously as she stared at Ephraim.

 _''Have no fear, my dear child. If you survived hanging around with bloodsuckers for the last 18 months and a bloodsucker attacking you, I'm sure this is just like a norm-''_ Ephraim started to reply before being cut off mid-sentence by a screech from Bella.

''This is far from normal. I wish I'd never met the Cullens or moved back to Forks. Life would be so much easier'' Bella screeched, standing up and pacing around the small kitchen.

 _''I could have done that, you know. It just means you lose all the progress you've made with people in this time''_ Ephraim pointed out before sighing loudly and standing up. _''Look, Cullen is going to be here in a minute. Just tell him the truth- that your feelings have changed. I'll be nearby, keeping an eye on you. Don't stress.''  
_  
Bella simply nodded and watched as Ephraim faded away. Before she had any chance to think over anything Ephraim had said, there was a gust of wind and she turned to find Edward leaning against the wall, gazing at her.

''Edward'' Bella shouted, jumping back in mock-surprise as he chuckled and pushed off the wall. ''I didn't mean to scare you, love'' Edward said, placing a gently kiss to her forehead before sitting down at the table.

''Is everything okay?'' Bella questioned, her instincts screaming at her that something wasn't right here. She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong through. Edward wouldn't hurt her,right?

''That's part of the reason I'm here. Alice is worried about you and how you're coping. If something isn't right, you need to let me know so we can deal with it'' Edward pressed, holding her eyes hostage with his own as he gazed deeply at her before frowning.

 _''He's confused, wondering why he can't compel away your fears and concerns''_ Ephraim's voice whispered in her head as she felt herself begin to panic. _''Calm yourself and focus. You'll be able to feel how much effort he's putting_ in.''

Bella took a deep sigh and looked down at her hands before letting herself relax. As soon as she'd fully relaxed, she was hit with the most horrific pain ever. She couldn't help the small gasp as she took in as much air as she could, her entire body choking as she struggled to rid herself of the pain that radiated through her body.

'' _You'll be okay, I promise. You feel pain because your body is rejecting his attempts at compulsion, normal humans would never have this problem but when have you ever been a normal human?''_ Ephraim's voice washed over her and as the pain began to recede, Bella knew that Ephraim had taken the edge somehow.

Bella gazed up at Edward, wondering why he hadn't noticed the pain she was in when she realized his eyes were glued to the door with occasional glances at her front garden through the kitchen window.

''Edward?'' Bella asked, watching as his attention immediately snapped to her. ''I should have put a stop this earlier and I'm sorry for that and this. I can't marry you and I don't want to marry you'' Bella whispered, trying to fit back tears that wanted to run down her cheeks despite the fact that she wasn't sorry for hurting him.

If this hadn't have been such a serious situation, Bella would have laughed at his face. He obviously wasn't expecting her to call off the wedding and had a look of pure shock adorning his face.

''Bella, where has this come from? You've never mentioned anything about not getting married, I thought you wanted this as much as me. What on earth could have brought this on? Was it Black? I'll wring his neck if he's forcing you into this'' Edward had started to rant, bringing to pinch his nose before he stood up and headed towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Bella shouted, racing after him. ''STOP IT'' Bella screamed, shocking both herself and Edward who stopped inches from the front door and turned to face her, disbelief covering his face.

''You're so convinced that Jacob has said something to me that you never gave me chance to explain why I'm calling off this wedding. I am calling this wedding off because I don't love you anymore and marrying you because I got myself into one hell of mess is no sort of a life. Don't you see? I was a stupid teenager who'd had one hell of a messed up childhood and I latched onto the first stable thing in my life. That's not right, Edward and you deserve better then that'' Bella started to explain.

Edward walked past her and slumped back down into a kitchen chair as she continued trying to explain. '' You always told me that this is not the life you want for me. You can't get angry at anybody but me, I've made some horrible choices the last 18 months and I wish I could take them back.''

''Bella, what on earth has brought this on? You've always insisted you wanted this life, this existence'' Edward questioned, seemingly calmer as she shrugged and replied'' I woke up, Edward and realized that I don't want to die, that it's wrong of me to wish my life away. I thought it would be easy, to give my human life up but there are people who I'm not ready to lose, people who I want to live out my human life with.''

''You mean, Jacob?'' Edward sneered, his expression filled with disgust as he mentioned her best friend.

''Not just Jacob, Edward. My dad, Billy, Angela, the Pack. Hell, even my mom. How would my dad feel if I just disappeared and he never knew what had happened to me? I'm his only daughter, Edward. It would kill him- I cannot and will not do that to my Dad. He's been here for years, silently waiting for me to come to him and I didn't. I never made any attempt to know him and I have to live with that, knowing that I will spend as long as I can possibly have with him trying to learn about him and catching up on the things I missed with him'' Bella said, feeling the tears she'd tried to hold back fall down her cheeks as she thought back.

She thought back to the memories of last time. How Charlie's constant angst about her was her fault and how she'd destroyed Jacob's life as well as everybody else's that she'd touched.

Bella was awoken from her memories by the feel of Edward's hand on her own. She looked up gazing at her first love as he swallowed deeply and his eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

''I don't have any right to be jealous of Jacob and the connection you've had your entire life with him. I know things haven't been right between us for months and I've forced you to stay in this relationship, doing everything in my power to keep you. That was wrong of me and I'm sorry for that'' Edward admitted as Bella stared at him in horror.

'' _You know he's full of shit,right? He wants to kill Jacob and he's only telling you this because he couldn't compel you. Pretty boy's also lying to you. Ask him about Tanya, his 'cousin' because I'd sure love to know how he'll get himself out of this mess''_ Ephraim sounded in her head yet again but she was thankful he was with me.

''I don't believe you when you say you're sorry. You don't mean it and I won't accept something as fake as what you being. My biggest mistakes have been not letting go of you after you left me in the woods alone and allowing you the amount of control you've had over me. You don't get to have control over me or get to lie to me anymore. I deserve better then that if you love me'' Bella snapped, throwing Edward's hand away from hers while he was in shock from her words.

''You are making it out like this is all my fault. I'm not the one who kissed somebody else and told them that they're in love with them. Really? Who's the bad guy here? Because I don't see anybody coming to your defense, Bella'' Edward snarled, pushing the table a few inches towards Bella as he jumped up.

''Don't put this all on me, Edward. I have one question for you and then I want you to get out of my house and my life. What is Tanya to you?'' Bella cried back, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

''Tanya is a friend, a friend who has been there for me since the moment I came into this life. Don't make a big deal out of nothing'' Edward snapped, pinching his nose again as he closed his eyes and turned away from Bella.

 _''He's lying, Bella. Tanya isn't just a friend and I'm sure you remember her role in your existence and your marriage''_ Ephraim pointed out, reminding Bella of the tart who'd become part of her marriage when she'd been a fool and married him.

''Tanya isn't just your friend. I have done some awful things and made some terrible decisions but I have never lied to somebody's face even when they're asking me for the truth. I shared a kiss with Jacob and I told you as soon as it happened. Would you have ever told me that you'd been seeing Tanya behind my back or was that to be my surprise on the honeymoon?'' Bella shouted, ignoring the look of pure horror Edward shot her.

''It doesn't excuse what I have done but Tanya means nothing to me. Do you have any idea what it's like to be around you when you more or less offer yourself up constantly? Do you have any idea of the restraint it takes? Well, do you?'' Edward finished his sentence and glared at the wall.

''I'm sorry if I offend your morals but I wasn't raised in the 1900's, Edward. I don't care what excuses or reasons you have for sleeping with Tanya. Cheating is still cheating'' Bella said calmly, surprising both herself and Edward at how calm she suddenly was.

''You're not going to throw away nearly two years over some disagreement'' Edward said, chuckling until he looked over at Bella who had disgust written all over her face.

''This isn't some silly disagreement that you can brush under the rug. Do you feel bad at all about the fact that you cheated through our entire relationship? I am done with you, with our relationship. Everything we shared, every memory that we made together over the last two years has been tainted by the realization of what type of man you really are. I cannot and will not marry or love anyone who can treat someone he claims to love in such a way'' Bella coldly stated, glaring at the stunned vampire in front of her.

''You can't possibly be serious, Bella'' Edward snapped, pinching his nose again and glaring at the slip of a girl in front of him as his eyes darkened several shades in anger.

''I have caused enough damage to those I love with and without your help but you will continue to destroy the lives of everyone you encounter for an eternity. Do us both a favor and leave Forks, it'll give you time to heal. If I mean anything to you then you'll do that'' Bella quietly remarked, hoping her words would resound with the quiet vampire who stood in front of her.

Edward was silent for a couple of seconds before he laughed and sneered at the girl in front of him.

''You really think the mutt and his pack are going to want anything to do with you after everything? After all the damage you've caused? He was injured, fighting for you despite the fact that you lead him on. You repaid him by taking the first chance you had to break his heart despite the fact you claim to be such a loving and caring person. Why would the mutt want anything to do with you? You know where you'll find me when you come to your senses and realize that you have burned any chance of a life you might have had here, my love'' Edward drawled, smirking as he watched each word he spoke wash over Bella and noted the pain in her eyes.

''I don't care what you think. If I spend the rest of my life having to apologize for my mistakes then that is what I will do. I would rather be dead then to be with you. I have a life here and right now, it might not be a lot but it's a damn sight more then you'll ever have. Now if you're quite done with your mind games, I would like you to leave my house'' Bella snapped, feeling anger rush through her veins as she recalled all the previous occasions where he had made her feel worthless and dependent on him.

''If you think that you can pass me over for some flea-bitten mutt then you have a lot to learn. We are not through until I say so'' Edward snarled, his face contorting from within the well-placed facade of control to show the monster inside. The monster that was hidden so well that for the first time since she'd ever encountered any sort of supernatural creature, she was terrified to see the very beast that had given it's venom to change her into it's companion.

With one last look of anger, Edward turned towards the door and threw it open before slamming it shut behind him, rattling the very foundations of the house. Bella let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she slumped down into one of the chairs in the kitchen and listened as several photo frames fell and smashes around the house.

Her head was pounding from everything that had happened but she was determined to hold her head up high, regardless of what might happen next in her life.

 _''That won't be the last we hear of him, Bella. You saw yourself what Jacob and his brothers see every single time they look at the Cullens. I wish I could tell you that he will get over this and deal with things in the appropriate manner and in time but you know, as do I, that will not be the case.''_ Ephraim warned, suddenly appearing in the chair opposite her.

'' I know and I hate that I have brought this upon myself. What happens if he kills me, either through death or his venom? '' Bella questioned, laying her head on her arms as she sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

 _''You cannot blame yourself, Carlisle should have known better then to change Edward when he is little more then a boy whom time has outgrown. You just need to remember that you are as strong as you feel inside. Don't let any morons, vampire or werewolf, tell you otherwise''_ Ephraim praised, smiling down at the girl who truly didn't realize how strong she was.

 **Author Note:  
It's all coming along ;)**


	6. 6: You Sure Like Making A Mess

**Chapter Six:  
You Sure Like Making A Mess**

 **Author Note:  
** _Warning you now that this chapter didn't end up anything like the chapter I had written down in my chapter outline but let's hope that you still enjoy it._

Her hands began shaking slightly as she slowly picked up the last few shattered pieces of photo frame and placed them into the bin. Taking care to remove the photo from the floor and placing it onto the mantle piece, Bella felt the heavy pressure of tears that she refused to let fall.

 _''Are you okay, tsidá wił?''_ Ephraim asked, watching his great-grandson's imprint as she thought to keep the tears at bay with great sadness in his eyes.

''I just wish that I hadn't made such a big mess in the first place. How do I tell my father that I broke up with my vampire fiance who now wishes to harm me for making the right decisions?'' Bella questioned, watching Ephraim closely while her mind replayed what she had caused by making the right decisions but far too late in the game.

Ephraim looked puzzled for a couple of minutes before shrugging and replying _'' I never had to cover this with my own daughter so I have no ideas on how to combat this situation. I've never encountered this kind of mess so you're on your own until I can figure out someway to help you.''_

''You're not really making me feel much better about my predicament, Ephraim. I'll manage this somehow, I just need to think about how to handle it delicately'' Bella reasoned, talking to both herself and Ephraim.

Ephraim laughed and replied'' _Bella, my dear girl. You are so strong and capable but there is absolutely no way to delicately handle this situation. I would suggest you try to get at least one wolf on your side if you'd like to handle this yourself. Either that or suddenly begin phasing.''_

Bella stared at the spirit in front of her before pointing at her skin and suggesting'' Are you forgetting that I am as white as pale-faces get? I don't have any Quileute or Native blood in me at all.''

Ephraim chuckled and placed his hand on Bella's shoulder as he praised'' _You clearly don't know the origins of your family. The long-deceased spirits of your ancestors are proud of the strength you are showing and they know, as do I, that you will indeed help lead our pack and tribe towards prosperity.''  
_  
Bella nodded at Ephraim's words and rose from the floor, her face hardening as Ephraim's words resounded in her head. She wouldn't let down herself and all those who believed in her by not fighting with every part of herself for the life she wanted.

' _'I'm going to head out for a couple hours, pre-arranged appointment and all but remember what happens today. I could tell you who's going to come and visit you but where's the fun in that? Have fun, Bells''_ Ephraim shouted, disappearing mid-sentence while his voice mysteriously echoed around the house.

Bella sighed in annoyance at Ephraim's words as she had a gut instinct that things wouldn't happen like they had last time. Intuition told her that it wouldn't be Sam who came to visit her to try and change her mind but with that reassurance came doubt and wariness on whom might come in Sam's place.

With a brief look at the clock and noting that whoever was coming would be here within the few minutes, Bella silently stood in the hallway and listened to the constant tick-tock of the kitchen clock. After what seemed to have dragged on forever yet in reality was merely 2 minutes, the door bell rang and Bella sucked in a deep breath.

Bella steeled herself for whoever might be on the other side of the front door before opening it slowly. She really had no idea of whom to expect from the Quileute wolf pack but it was a big shock to see Leah Clearwater standing on the porch, missing her usual sneer and attitude as she waited patiently.

''I have something really crazy to say which is going to make me sound like a lunatic so can I please come in?'' Leah asked, glancing around the surrounding area before meeting Bella's eyes and pleading silently for Bella to take her seriously.

Bella nodded and stepped aside as Leah brushed past her and headed straight for the living room while she closed the door. Bella took the seat opposite Leah and watched quietly as Leah seemed to struggle internally on how to word what she had come to say.

''Look, I am going to sound like I have lost my freaking mind but I haven't. I've been having some strange dreams for the last couple days and I've been trying to pass them off as some fabrication of delusion from my mind but they're not. I know that they're not and I just thought that you might hear me out'' Leah admitted, maintaining eye contact with Bella throughout her speech.

Bella nodded and gestured for Leah to continue with her speech while her mind was racing ahead, trying to rationalize why Leah would come to her saying something like this. Was this a joke? As soon as she had thought of that conclusion, Bella dispelled the possibility as this was Leah. Leah would never have come to her with anything like this if she was joking.

''I saw through flashbacks what looked like a previous time-line for both of us. I know you've been reborn back here, that you're not the same person you were last time. I can sense that you're stronger and more confident in the choices you're making. I know that I have been a bitch to you but what I've seen, the horrors of a future I will do everything in my power to prevent, has me here with you'' Leah proclaimed.

''I believe you, Leah. Every word you have spoken is true and I want to apologize for my actions leading up to this point. I've made so many mistakes and I've hurt so many people but I'm trying to make it right. I know how much my choices hurt Jake, my Dad, Billy, the Pack and even the human friends I pushed away. I never realized how much I'd taken my human life for granted until I'd become what I thought I'd wanted'' Bella admitted, surprised as she felt better for finally getting it off her chest just how sorry she was to at least one person.

''You can't shoulder all that blame, Bella, it doesn't just lie with you. I've had a lot of time to reflect and I'd like us to start over, we were once friends but life and our independent decisions have gotten in the way. After all, we're family. Your dad's like really distantly related to my Dad, going back about 3 generations but let's remember as well that each other's Dad is the other's Godfather. Truce?'' Leah asked, holding our her hand as Bella stared in shock at the wide smile that crossed Leah's face as she finished working.

Bella automatically shook Leah's hand before snapping out of her daze and returned Leah's smile. ''So do I get to call you Cousin?'' Bella cheekily asked, flashing Leah a mischievous look which quickly fell over her face when she caught a flash of blonde hair and noticed that Leah had tensed as well.

Leah had began shaking silently as Bella stood up and promised'' I'll see what they want and I'll be right back. There's some food in the kitchen if you'd like some'' to which Leah nodded and headed for the Kitchen. Bella walked to the front door and opened it, surprise coloring her expression as she realized that the blonde on her front porch was none other then Rosalie Hale.

''Can I help you, Rosalie? This really isn't a good time'' Bella questioned hurriedly, hoping the blonde would quickly tell her the reason for her visit and leave to stop further irritating the she-wolf inside who was doing a good job of keeping herself under control in the vicinity of a bloodsucker.

''I know the she-wolf is here so I'll make this quick. To be frank and to the point, we're worried about your safety now that you've made the right choice for the first time in the last two years. I'm just wanted to give you the heads up that Emmett and I will be keeping eyes on you when you're not in La Push or in the vicinity of the wolves. Take care, Swan'' Rosalie promised before disappearing into the treeline.

Bella shrugged, surprised by Rosalie's words before turning around to become face to face with a very pissed off she-wolf. ''Why the hell are they going to be keeping eyes on you? What's happened now? We got rid of the red-head months ago along with her army'' Leah questioned,slightly shaking in response to being so angry.

''I broke off the engagement for a lot of reasons and Edward didn't take my decision well. He said that if I thought that I could chose a flea-ridden mutt over him then I had another thing coming. I'm scared, Leah and I don't know what I should do anymore'' Bella admitted, looking down at the floor and biting hard on her lip as she fought to keep the tears at bay. The tears that always seemed to be there.

Leah wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her close, whispering to her in Quileute as Bella broke down and began to cry. ''Hey, listen. I'll come and stay here the next couple days. I think that there is a reason the spirits let me know what you're going through by giving me those dreams. It could be because you need a protector or a friend but we'll figure this out. I give you my word, Bella.''

Bella nodded and cried harder in Leah's arms, overwhelmed by the drama with Edward and the realization that she wasn't alone in facing the mess that was her life. Leah was family and they'd have each other's backs. She knew they would be good friends as like Leah had said, their individual actions and choices had pulled them away from each other and the distance had made them forget a friendship that they'd maintained from a very young age.

While Bella thought over everything that had happened recently in her second chance and in her previous choice, Leah was thinking about Jacob and how she would make sure that he didn't lose Bella this time.

After all, the mere memory of Jacob having lost the imprint had Leah's blood running cold. She admired the strength he had in believing that Bella needed to fall in love with him before he told her about the shapeshifter mojo that would keep her ''chained'' to his side even if she loved him.

She looked forward to the day when Bella would realize that the family she so desperately wished to be a part of was already hers. She had a family within the pack and despite the fact her childhood was short-lived and truly lonely, that she would never be alone again.

Bella pulled away from Leah slightly and wiped her tears as she suggested'' You should probably go and get your things from home while I sort out where you're going to sleep. I'll be fine, I promise.''

Leah nodded and picked up the notepad close to them, quickly writing a number on it and handing the pad to Bella. ''That's my number. Give me a ring if you need me but I shouldn't be that long. 20 minutes tops'' Leah said before racing out the door, heading for the woods.

Bella climbed the stairs and headed for her bedroom where she began moving around her furniture, intending to make enough space to have Leah pull the spare bed-base and mattress from the loft so that she would at least have her own bed.

She was attempting to move her bookcase when she felt eyes on her suddenly and turned to see Ephraim lounging on her bed which now lay across the room. He smirked and waved at her before remarking'' _You're going to pull a muscle if you're not careful. Leah will be able to finish whatever else you need doing in_ here.''

Bella nodded and stopped attempting to move the bookcase as she replied'' You're back earlier then I thought you'd be from the pre-arranged appointment you had. I have a couple of questions for you like why have the spirits allowed Leah to know what has happened?'' to which Ephraim chuckled and sat up on the bed.

 _''Leah is allowed to know because you need a friend, protector and family. My pre-arranged meeting was an informal meeting with the other spirits, they're very interested in how you are doing. You're not going to see me the next couple of days while I take care of some spirit things but I'll still be looking after you. Be careful and be alert''_ Ephraim said before disappearing with a laugh.

 **Author Note:  
** Kind of a new twist that has developed, wouldn't you all say?

Translation: _tsidá wił - young one_


	7. 7: Unforeseen Events and People

**Chapter Seven:**  
 **Unforeseen events and people  
**  
''Can you imagine the Elders' faces if we told them anything at all?'' Leah chuckled from her position across the room, glancing a look at Bella who was engrossed in a Quileute legends book.

''Why are you bothering to read that? I thought we covered the fact that this entire life has no guidelines for any of us to follow. I'm a walking contradiction to the legends we grew up listening to'' Leah asked again just as Bella slammed the book shut and threw it on the floor.

Bella threw the book onto the floor with a resounding slam, pressing her fingertips into her forehead as she remarked'' I'm very aware of how you guys have all been screwed over, especially you in regards to this life. I've been thinking about how things ended before and how imprinting is meant to be this 'fantastic opportunity' for you all. Last time, four wolves had imprint..''

''Five imprinted'' Leah interrupted as Bella stared at her in shock. Bella pointed at Leah with a question in her eyes as Leah shook her head and pressed the heel of her palm into her forehead as pain radiated through her head, reminding her about Jake's order.

''Leah, are you okay?'' Bella called, seeing Leah crumple to the floor from the bed as she clutched at her head and began to sob. ''What is it? Leah, tell me'' Bella cried, fear racing through her as she watched the tough she-wolf crumble and sob.

''I'll b..be fine. Th...There's an order. I can… can't get round it and I...I can't te...tell you'' Leah spat out through clenched teeth, rocking herself back and forth as she felt the pain from disobeying Jacob's order fade as quickly as it came.

Once the pain had faded, Leah rose from the floor and turned to face Bella who looked terrified. Taking a seat on Bella's bed, Leah warned'' I can't tell you anything so please don't ask me. You have to trust me that it's nothing bad'' to which Bella nodded.

'' I've been wondering if we changed anything else on the timeline which is why I've been trying to read about imprinting. Do you think it's possible that we might have caused some kind of domino effect and they could imprint sooner?'' Bella questioned, her eyes bright with hope as Leah thought over her question.

''Maybe? There's no way to know for sure'' Leah replied slowly, keeping her reply safe even as guilt hit her when she saw Bella lose some of the hope in her eyes.

 _ **''Maybe I can help you with that theory''**_ a voice drifted out of nowhere as a very large Native American appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, yards from Bella's open door.

Bella fell off the bed, landing with a loud thud as Leah jumped off her bed and began to growl at the man. ''Jeez,Bells. You're a danger to yourself'' the man boomed, smiling warmly at Bella who began to laugh from her spot on the floor as Leah stared at them, wide-eyed.

''Who the hell is Houdini here?'' Leah demanded, glaring at Bella and the now smug-looking man as she placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow. ''Well?''

''I apologize, she-wolf. I am Ephraim Black, Bella's spirit guide. It is a honor to meet the only female shifter in our history, a true honor'' Ephraim introduced as Leah pointed at Bella and then at Ephraim.

''When you said spirit guide Bella, you didn't mentioned he would show up. Have you been here this entire time?'' Leah remarked, holding out a hand to Bella to help her up while keeping her eyes trained on Ephraim.

''He comes and goes as he pleases. Even Spirits are kept busy, apparently'' Bella offered, dusting herself off as Ephraim nodded at her statement and took a seat on her bed.

''So you just show up willy-nilly? Is there some purpose to your visits?'' Leah questioned, crossing her arms and sending a pointed look to Ephraim who chuckled.

 ** _''_** ** _There is always a purpose for my visits. I happen to have hold of some information that may be to your advantage. Spirits talk and I've been hunting down some leads. As you so eloquently put it, she-wolf, there is no guide to this life but I do have contact with the generations past'_** '  
Ephraim explained as Bella took a seat next to him on the bed and gestured for Leah to do the same.

''What kind of information can Spirits give that we can't find ourselves?'' Leah asked, slowly sitting down beside Ephraim who laughed at the expression on her face as she did so.

 _ **''**_ _ **Would it be helpful if I told you that young Bella here is correct about a domino effect? Every wolf has a soul-mate, an imprint but due to the Cullen's presence and Bella's choices, sadly several would have never met the wolves they were destined if we hadn't changed the timeline**_ '' Ephraim explained, sending a knowing look at Leah as he tilted his head in Bella's direction subtly. Leah sent him a look that spoke a thousand words to which he quickly nodded, too quickly for the human in the room who was fortunately reading a text on her phone.

''Really? Will we meet them soon?'' Bella questioned, a wide smile on her face as she looked between Ephraim and Leah. Ephraim chuckled, looking fondly at his great-grandson's imprint which brought a smile to Leah's face too.

'' ** _The two of you actually know one of the imprints already. Madison Wilson. I believe her mother is a friend of both your parents as well as being on the Tribal Council_** '' Ephraim answered, watching as both Leah and Bella shared a look of complete shock.

''I thought Mads was living on the Makah Reservation with her mom. She moves back here when she's about 25. I don't remember anyone imprinting on her through'' Leah pointed out as Bella's face fell, her eyes betraying her sadness as she processed Leah's words.

'' ** _Originally Madison did move back in her twenties after completing her studies. I don't believe the wolf in question told anybody about his imprinting on Madison and for good reason. When wolves imprint, their mate becomes the centre of their world but this never happened with Madison's imprint. A side-effect of the choices of Bella, Madison had found herself pregnant before coming to La Push and her daughter became the centre of her existence. This left no space for the wolf so he remained her friend throughout her life and the god-father of her daughter''_** Ephraim recalled sadly.

Bella stood up suddenly, running her hands through her hair agitated as she shouted'' I hate this. How could I have been so selfish? I hurt so many people, people I didn't even realize would be affected by my choices. Who was the wolf? Tell me whose happiness I ruined for nothing. I hadn't seen Madison since we were nine years old and I still managed to screw her life up. I'm a complete fuck-up and this just goes to prove it. Why did Madison end up pregnant?''

'' _ **I cannot give you all the answers you need, Isabella. They cannot come from either myself or Leah. I can give you some answers but I will be leaving you with more questions then answers. For example, I can tell you that Madison ended up pregnant as the Spirits tried to correct your mistakes. Unfortunately it backfired which resulted in it hurting Madison, Caitlyn-Marie and Embry**_ '' Ephraim admitted, looking away as his thoughts drifted back to the fatal day that they realized the only way to correct and place Bella Swan on the right path was through rebirth.

It still pained him to think of the young wolf who had paid for the way they had failed them all. The wolf who spent the rest of his life loving a woman who couldn't feel or respond back to her imprint due to the path they were set on. It eased his conscience somewhat to know that this time things would work out as they should have.

''Embry?'' Bella whispered, covering her face with her hands as she began to cry.

''Things will be different now through, right? The spirits don't need to correct Bella's mistakes so Embry and Madison will be left in peace,right?'' Leah asked, her mind working overtime as she processed everything that Ephraim had told them.

Bella stood up straight and dried her eyes as she said'' I don't know about Leah but I am hungry and I'm going to go make some food before I pass out'' before turning and walking out the door. Leah stayed seated, knowing instinctively that Bella wanted time to herself as she turned to face the spirit beside her.

''Will he ever tell her? I hate knowing and keeping her in the dark'' Leah questioned, looking up at Ephraim who sighed and ran a hand over his face before responding.

'' ** _He'll tell her soon, young one. Speaking of yourself, I have been speaking to the spirits about you in order to gain some answers for you about why you were chosen. I'm sure you must have your theories about the reasons for your appointment_** ''  
Ephraim explained as Leah nodded, her mind running over the only theory she had thought of that would explain things rationally.

''Jake's meant to Alpha,right? With Bella as his im...imprint, it would make sense that there would be times when the needs of the pack or the tribe come before Bella so I thought that perhaps I'm here as Bella's protector'' Leah suggested, slightly stuttering as she said out loud the big secret she was ordered to stay quiet about.

' _ **'**_ _ **I do believe that people don't give you as much credit for your intelligence as they should. You are completely correct in your guess, Leah. You were chosen as Bella's protector from the start, the equivalent of whom ever will be Jacob's Beta when he becomes Alpha. You will be the Alpha Female's Beta, answering to only Bella then Jacob. Your first concern will only be Bella as both your leader and blood'**_ '  
Ephraim praised, smiling at the she-wolf who sat up.

It was clear to see that Leah was more confident in her place in the pack, having the confirmation that she was meant for great things regardless of what the others said of her.

''Why is Jacob's order affecting me through?'' Leah questioned, her mind processing how Jacob could be ordering her silent when he is neither Alpha or Beta.

' _ **'I'm afraid that the order is being kept in place by the spirits while Bella finds her place. If Jacob gave any other orders, you would be able to shrug them off literally due to his current position. Your loyalty is first and foremost to Bella so you respond to this order as it is protecting her. I hope you find this insight into your place in this pack useful. Just remember the domino-effect is very much in play**_ ''  
Ephraim warned before fading out of sight.

''Leah, food's ready'' Bella shouted, her voice travelling up the stairs followed by the smell of delicious home-cooked food.


	8. 8: Hate or Love Swan?

**Reborn:**  
 **Chapter Eight**

 **Author Note:  
** **Just to clear up some questions people had before this chapter. The story follows the Twilight timeline right up to Book 4, simply excluding Renesmee and making most of the books irrelevant to this plot line. Jacob and Bella have shared a lot which I hope shows in this chapter but have never been together in any kind of relationship.**

''Why don't you just show up at Jake's and tell him you want to be with him?'' Leah wondered, glancing at the girl in the seat beside her who was biting her lip viciously and radiating a nervous energy.

''What the hell would you do if you were Jake and I did that?'' Bella retorted as Leah rolled her eyes, concluding that Bella did have a good point in mind. If she was Jake and didn't know what she knew then she would go ape-shit at Bella. She'd rant and rave before telling her how she wasn't welcome on the reservation.

''Okay, you make a good point so why don't we just go to Sam's? Do you think I'm going to let anyone hurt you? I've got your back on this, Swan so have a little faith'' Leah responded, spearing Bella with a nonsense look that spoke volumes.

''Did you forget that you pissed off Cullen? I can't keep something like that quiet for much longer. If someone gets a glimpse of that while phased with me and runs to Sam, I will ordered to stay in La Push which would make looking out for you harder. I don't want to go as much as you don't but it's unavoidable'' Leah reasoned, reminding Bella of the most important reason for their visit to the Reservation.

Neither girl was looking forward to facing the Quileute pack but at least they were going to do it together.

The drive seemed to drag on, the silence between the girls growing in tension as each was engrossed in their own thoughts and worries about how their appearance would be taken by the wolf pack.

''The turning for Sam's place is coming up. You ready?'' Leah questioned, sending Bella a half-smile to which Bella shook her head and turned to look out the window. ''Sam's got a pretty long winding driveway so we're going to park quite far back. That'll keep us downhill so they won't be able to identify us by scent. It'll be okay, Swan.''

Bella nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as Leah pulled off the road and headed down the long driveway to Sam's. Leah was silent as she crawled up Sam's driveway at a snail's pace before finally shutting off the engine and giving Bella a nudge.

The walk to Sam's was quiet, the only noise being the pack voices from within the house. Leah stopped outside the door and looked over her shoulder at the human girl who was taking deep breaths to keep herself calm. Bella smiled half-heartedly at the she-wolf, moving to stand beside her outside Sam's door and praying this wouldn't be a total loss.

Leah could see just how difficult for Bella and how she was fighting with herself, edging towards the direction of the car as she mentally listed just who was in the house. Leah grasped Bella's wrist, drawing her attention as she shook her head before raising her hand and knocking on the door twice.

''I'll get it'' shouted Emily, her footsteps heading in the direction of the door before it was opened to show a smiling Emily who froze at the two figures in front of her. Emily's smile slipped, her eyes becoming wide as Leah heard her heart rate rapidly spike as she processed exactly who was at her door.

''Do you want to come in?'' Emily asked, pointing behind herself although she made no attempt to move from the doorway. Leah nodded her head, taking a step forward and grasping Bella's hand, pulling her along as she moved past Emily.

Leah took a deep breath and stepped fully inside, keeping hold of Bella as Emily shut the door and moved ahead of them towards the living room. ''Everyone's in the living room'' Emily warned, smiling sadly at Bella and placing a hand on her shoulder before changing direction and heading towards the kitchen.

Bella swallowed loudly, knowing that every single wolf was waiting in the living room. Leah let go of her hand and grasped the door handle, turning it quickly and walking in first. Bella followed, staying behind Leah as she heard several growls directed towards her and saw Leah tense up, taking a step back which in turn sent Bella stumbling into the wall behind her.

''What the hell is that bitch doing here?'' Paul roared, jumping up from the couch and stalking towards Leah who remained in front of Bella, glaring at the angry wolf who was violently shaking as he glared daggers at the terrified human.

''Back off, Paul so I can tell you why I brought her here'' Leah growled, keeping as wide a distance she could to Bella without leaving her open for any attack, human or shifter as she began to shake in response to Paul's proximity and the threat to Bella's safety.

''Why the fuck would I listen to anything regarding that bitch? I'd be far happier ripping her throat out for all the hurt she's caused Jake. Why the hell are you protecting her after everything she's done, all the drama she's caused?'' Paul yelled, his body tensing as he prepared to pounce and dive at Leah.

''Stop it Paul'' Kim pleaded with the hot-headed wolf, shooting Jared and Sam a pleading look as her heart went out to Bella despite all her choices. She didn't like the choices the girl had made either but she did want to know why she was here. Leah wouldn't be on her side or defending her if it wasn't something major.

Jared moved in front of Paul, shoving him back towards Sam who seemed to have snapped out of his own shock and disbelief at seeing Bella and Leah together as he stepped in front of a now silently seething Paul. ''I think we should hear Leah and Swan out'' Jared injected, throwing a look towards Paul as Leah nodded and took a deep breath, standing to her full height.

''Do you really think I would bring Bella here if I didn't have a good reason to?'' Leah questioned, holding her chin up as her eyes swept over the crowd of shapeshifters and human who were watching her every move.

Sam held up a hand, muttering a quiet order to Paul that should keep him in check as he steps forward towards Bella and Leah. ''Tell me why you brought her here'' Sam demands, nodding his head towards Bella as he orders his words at Leah.

''I'll explain'' a small voice whispered from behind Leah as Bella stepped from behind her protector and stood up straight, facing the angry pack of wolves without someone protecting her.

''You best have a good reason for making me even look at you'' Embry snarled, the harshness of his tone making Bella jump back and wrap her arms around herself.

Quil shot his friend a look, knowing that Jake wouldn't want them to be speaking to Bella in such a way even if she had broken his heart. He too felt sorry for the poor girl in front of her, admiring the fact she was standing in the middle of a room surrounded by people who felt betrayed by her and for good reason. He was angry at her for hurting Jake but it was clear as day that she was hurting just as much as Jake.

''Jake would want us to hear her out'' Quil reminded, his simple sentence reminding all the wolves that regardless of what they personally thought of Bella, she was pack and pack is family.

'' I know that you must all feel betrayed by me and hate me for the hurt I've caused. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Jake and I hate myself more than any of you possibly could. I know I've been selfish and cruel, that I've acted like a terrible person but I truly am sorry. Edward and I are finished, it's over for good. I ended it and I'm sorry that it took causing all this drama to see what I would be losing'' Bella whispered, breaking down into tears towards the end of her little speech.

Leah turned to comfort Bella who moved back, bumping into the wall as she continued to cry. ''I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. Jake tried to tell me so many times and I refused to listen'' Bella sobbed, using her hair to hide her face while Leah sent a pointed look to every wolf in the room.

''Cullen's spat his dummy out and is threatening to come after her now. He showed his true colours to her, making it clear that he intends to either kill or change her unwillingly. Are you really going to turn your back on her because she's made a few bad choices? I know that every single choice she has made has hurt Jake and us lot but she's human. Someone who we all know has been used and manipulated by those monsters who masquerade as being compassionate and whom they allowed to be dragged into this supernatural fucked-up world we live in. You want to blame someone then you blame Cullen for this. I know Jake does'' Leah reasoned, hoping deep inside herself that they would see that Bella could not be blamed for the decisions of others.

Quil stood up and silently walked over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her as he admitted'' I'm not happy that Jake's hurting because of you but I can't hate you. He needs you just as much as you need him but this has to be truly be the start of you and Jake. He's my best friend but I don't want to see either of you get hurt.''

Bella nodded, meeting Quil's gaze for the first time since she'd entered this room and sending him a small smile. Quil nodded, kissed her forehead and moved back to his previous place as Embry glared daggers at him.

''How can you seriously say that shit to her right now?'' Embry snapped, switching his gaze from Quil to Bella as he glared at her. Quil shook his head at his best friend, knowing that Jake would be kicking his arse at some point for the way he was speaking towards Bella.

Before anything else could be said, Emily came storming into the room with a skillet in her hand as she walked over to Bella. Emily grasped Bella's hand in her own, sending her a small smile before motioning for Bella to follow her out of the room. ''I am tired of hearing all this arguing and bullshit about Bella. She's human just like all of us lot and she's made mistakes. If you want to start holding people accountable for mistakes they've made that have hurt other people then you lot should be hating me. I hurt my own family, my own blood and through it was never my intention to do so, it happened. Bella hurt us all, especially Jake but she's human. We make mistakes all the time because that is how we grow and learn as human beings'' Emily ranted, pointing the skillet slowly at each wolf, barring Leah, in turn before walking out with Bella.

''Em has a point, you know. I understand why Bella was taken with the Cullens, I really do. Do you have any idea how lonely it is being an only child? If I hadn't have met Embry and Jake, I would have probably turned out the same way as Bella has. She's not some heartless bitch, she's a honest and caring person who has made plenty of mistake like we all do but we are fundamentally first and foremost human beings.

''How can you seriously defend her after everything?'' Embry growled, his entire frame shaking as he spoke to his best friend.

Quil shook his head, knowing that Embry was holding onto his anger at Bella because he was stubborn but still hurting himself at her betrayal. ''Nothing against Chief Swan or Bella's mother but what kind of family did they give her growing up? A father who's married to his job whom she barely knows and a hare-brained mother who's incapable of being the adult in their relationship. What kind of childhood is someone meant to have if they are constantly being shipped back and forth between two parents because they can't decide what's actually best for their child. She was an easy mark for the Cullens because she honestly believed that no-one gave a damn about her or cared enough to miss her if she was gone. Regardless of how much I respect Chief Swan, the blame for that lies solely with himself and her mother. I hate those bloodsuckers for forcing their way into her life, for coming between Jake and Bells but it's over and done with. She's with us now and she's pack. It's time for us to show her how true family really is.''

Everyone left in the room was silent, taking in Quil's words before clapping drew their attention to Leah. ''You are full of surprises. Who knew you could be that deep, eh?'' Leah remarked, flashing Quil a grateful smile which he returned.

Leah walked over to the door, grasped the door handle but turned back towards her pack as she confided'' Do you think I would have brought her here if I didn't believe in the sincerity of her words? I've gotten inside her head and I now have a better understanding of why she does the things she does. She hasn't had it easy, none of us have but she's never judged us by our behaviour or our pasts so why are we allowing ourselves to crucify Bella when none of us are perfect? She knows she's got a lot to make up for but at least she's accepted her mistakes. Too bad none of us can say that'' before opening the door and walking out.

 **Author Note:  
Sounds like some people have come full circle with their thinking**  
 **There's still more to come.  
**  
 **Till next time,  
** **Sal**


	9. 9: Stop Self-Doubting

**Reborn  
Chapter Nine**  
 _Author Note: The soundtrack to this chapter was all Kelly Clarkson from her new album. This is the most up to date chapter posted, first posted on TR in March. I am currently working on Chapter 10 but it's working progress._

''Don't even think about apologizing any more for being human and making mistakes. We all do'' Emily encouraged, giving Bella a small smile as she placed a small plate of food in front of the devastated girl and arched an eyebrow, daring her to fight with her.

Bella looked down, glancing at the table as the door opened and Leah waltzed through it, taking a seat at the table. Leah glanced at Bella and then at Emily before taking the plate from in front of Bella, taking a bite of the muffin on it as Emily made a disapproving sound to which Leah shot her a look.

Bella looked up, shooting Leah a look who smiled sadly at her before placing her hand over Bella's and giving it a squeeze. Emily couldn't help but look away, feeling like she was interrupting a private conversation to the two as they conversed with each other using their eyes.

The scraping of a chair on the floor drew her attention to the fact that Bella was standing up and heading for the door. Feeling sudden panic that Bella would leave and not return, Emily prepared to intercept her as Leah held her hand up, pausing her and watching Bella walk out the door.

''Let her go, she's not running away. She's going to Jake'' Leah said, motioning for Emily to take the seat Bella had just vacated. Emily sat down, smiling widely at Leah who handed her a muffin from her plate and rolled her eyes.

''Just because I gave you a muffin doesn't mean we're friends. It merely means I don't want you being able to talk'' Leah remarked, sending a pointed look to Emily who laughed and nodded, taking a bite as Leah smiled a small smile that Emily missed.

Outside the house, Bella was beginning the walk to the Black house and wiping her tears away as she tried to gather her courage for what was to come. Out of nowhere, Ephraim appeared at the side of her and shot her a wide smile as he asked'' _How are you doing, tsidá wił_?'' to which Bella shook her head, subduing a sob as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

'' I've made such a mess. They all hate me like they deserve to. How can I live with myself if he hates me like they do? If he sends me away then I'd go, just to make him happy. I would do anything he asks to try to erase the guilty conscience that screams at me from the moment I awaken and haunts my every dream. He deserves to be happy, truly happy after all the drama I've caused'' Bella cried, locking eyes with Ephraim as she wrapped her arms around herself and prayed that she could fix the damage she had created.

Fully expecting Ephraim to agree with her, Bella was shocked into silence when Ephraim turned, standing in her path with a furious expression as he glared at her.

' **'** _This self-hatred has to stop, Bella. You deserve to be as happy as Jacob does, do you really think the Spirits would go to such lengths to help someone if we didn't see something good in you? No-one is perfect, I certainly wasn't and neither is Jacob. We are not the Cullens, we don't hold you to impossible standards nor do we place you on a pedestal where the slightest fault or mistake is over-analyzed and you are crucified for it''_ Ephraim part encourage-ranted, taking a deep breath before continuing.

 _''You need to remember the girl that Jacob loves, the sweet and loving girl who is independent and knows what she wants. The girl who can trip over her own feet but knows that Jacob will always catch her despite any obstacles in his path. You have been a fighter your whole entire life so fight for what you want, fight for what's yours''_ Ephraim finished, hoping that the shattered girl in front of him would realize that Jacob would never send her away and that she would fight against everything negative that was being thrown at her.

Ephraim smiled to himself as Bella stood up straighter, raising her head up as she processed and took strength from his words. '' If I can go against a vampire in a battle of wills then I can face the shapeshifter whose heart I broke. I'm not running away from anything or anyone, I'll stand and face the repercussions of my choices'' Bella declared, looking over at Ephraim smiling and feeling as confident as her words were.

Ephraim nodded at her, pride clear in his eyes as he moved aside, letting Bella past and watching her walk away. Bella walked a couple of paces before looking over her shoulder at Ephraim, smiling as she said'' Thank you for everything, Ephraim'' to which he simply nodded and disappeared from view.

Bella turned back, continuing her walk towards the Black residence with a new found confidence in her step as she kept her head up straight and Ephraim's words of encouragement in mind. Before long, she came to the end of the natural forest path to see the Black house looming in front of her as she took a deep breath and continued on her way.

Walking up the small steps, she hesitated as she raised her hand to knock on but swallowed all her doubts as she knocked twice on the door, not giving herself any longer to doubt her decision to face Jake and Billy.

Hearing movements, Bella took a step away from the door as it was pulled open to show a scowling Billy whose expression only darkened as he realized who was on his doorstep. Throwing a glare at Bella, he turned and prepared to slam the door in her face as she threw herself forward and stopped the closing door using her entire upper body.

Shocked at Bella's actions, Billy allowed the door to swing back open as Bella slumped in the open doorway, gripping her left arm as she hissed at the pain radiating through it.

''What the hell are you playing at, Bella? Charlie will have my head when he finds out. How stupid could you be?'' Billy snapped, the harshness of his tone causing Bella to wince at the anger that she could hear so clearly in his voice.

''I know that I've hurt both of you with my actions but I came to apologize. Just hear me out please?'' Bella pleaded, looking up at Billy from the floor as he looked away and muttered something too quickly for her to hear. Billy shook his head, refusing to acknowledge or reply to her plea with a verbal retort as she pulled herself up from the floor.

''Billy, I'm not pleading with you as the person responsible for breaking Jake's heart but as your god-daughter. Please? I'm not here to hurt Jake or you, I'm here to apologizing for being so blind and not seeing what was right in front of me'' Bella pleaded again, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She didn't know what she would do if Billy turned her away, the closest thing she had to a father figure who knew of the crazy supernatural world she found herself in.

Billy's silence after her second plea was neither good nor bad. At least he hadn't sent her away but the longer the silence continued, the more she panicked as Billy made us his mind.

Billy cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him as he warned'' I wouldn't be giving you time of the day if you weren't my god-daughter so keep that in mind. Why are you here? Jake's suffered enough at your hands and the Cullens.''

Bella nodded, understanding immediately that Billy was only speaking to her because of his loyalty to her father even if she was his god-daughter. ''I broke off my engagement and although it doesn't change the fact I broke his heart, Jake deserves to hear the reasons behind it from me instead of through the grapevine'' Bella began, locking eyes with Billy and hoping that he would see the sincerity in her words.

Billy went to open his mouth in reply as a husky voice drawled'' Dad, let her in. I know you're angry but this isn't something that should be discussed at an open door. She's family, regardless of who she's hurt or the decisions she's made.''

 **Author Note:  
With this chapter officially done, I leave you wondering what shall happen next. If anyone is still confused about the previous chapter or this one then please feel free to inbox me and ask any questions you might have. I'll be nice and I'll explain if I've confused. **


	10. 10: You don't play with your food

**Chapter 10**  
 _You don't play with your food_

 **Author Note: Sorry about the delay and leaving you all hanging.**

Billy turned to the owner of the voice and raised an eyebrow as he remarked'' She's the reason your brother is nursing a broken heart.''

When she'd first heard Rachel speak, her heart had painfully stuttered as Rachel's words and voice washed over her. If it hurt this much for Jacob's family to think so little of her for the choices she'd been making then how would it hurt to hear directly from Jacob as to how much pain she'd put him through.

Despite promising that she could do this to both herself and Ephraim, she couldn't help but doubt herself as she continued to stare at Jacob's older sister. She hadn't seen Rachel in several years but she would be a liar if she said that she wasn't scared of the eldest Black child.

Fully excepting Rachel to bitch-slap her like she'd seen her do many a time to girls who had gotten on her wrong side, she was surprised when Rachel walked over and simply held out her hand. '' I don't fucking bite, you know'' Rachel snapped, taking hold of the younger girl by the arms and yanking her up forcibly as she dragged her further into the house.

With a look thrown over his shoulder, Billy backed his chair up and turned towards the kitchen doorway. Bella looked up from the floor, disbelief evident on her face as she looked upon the scowling form of one Rachel Black.

''This whole mess you've made truly outshines anything else you've ever done. My mother would be ashamed of you and the way you've hurt my brother'' Rachel remarked then arching an eyebrow as she continued to stare Bella down.

Bella stumbled over to the couch as Rachel strode forward and slammed the door shut behind her. Bella clenched her hands together tightly as she looked down at her lap and closed her eyes, waiting for something.

Rachel hadn't been lying when she'd told her father that Bella was family. Despite Jake being heartbroken because of this girl, Rachel still cared for Bella like she did her own twin and she could easily sense Bella's fear as she waited for Rachel to go off at her.

''Jake's on patrol at the moment. Have you been to Sam's already?'' Rachel questioned, her voice gentle as she kept a tight hold on her anger that lay in waiting. Bella's eyes shot up from her lap to meet Rachel's, a question clear as day in them. Rachel nodded, silently answering Bella's question of just how much she knew.

''I come home for one weekend to see Jake and Dad which turns into a frigging homecoming because La Push's resident man-whore imprinted on me. To say we're working things out is an understatement. Paul's a complete jackass but he's mine'' Rachel explained, laughing at the 'gift' she'd been given according to the Elders.

''Paul?'' Bella whispered, wide-eyed as she stared at Rachel who nodded and smiled briefly.

''You're not the only one who was surprised. My baby brother nearly ripped Paul's throat out for imprinting when he found out but he threatens to harm Paul every other day. Paul can't keep his thoughts to himself when phased so Jake sees everything. Enough about me for now through. Why don't you explain everything to me? Leah made me promise to keep my cool and hear you out'' Rachel replied, taking Bella's hand in her own as she smiled encouragingly at her.

Bella took a deep breath before opening her mouth and starting to explain this whole mess.

''I stupidly got involved with the Cullens but when Edward left me last September, I became a zombie and the only person to bring me out of it was Jake. He phased in February and he found a way around Sam's order so he could tell me everything'' Bella started, her words trailing off as she registered Rachel's furrowed brow and the way she seemed to be thinking over everything Bella had told her.

''What's up?'' Bella questioned, sending Rachel a pointed look which seemed to snap her out of the daze she'd been in. Rachel shook her head and muttered quietly that it was nothing and for Bella to continue.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Rachel but continued on with her story, missing the disbelieving expression Rachel shot her. Rachel had heard the whole Jake and Bells story from the perspective of Paul and the others but hadn't realized just how far her little brother had gone to hide the fact he'd imprinted on Bella.

''Hold on, you jumped off a cliff? I wasn't aware you had decided to add crazy to the list of negative personality traits you already have. You could have gotten yourself killed!'' Rachel shrieked, glaring at Bella who shrunk back under her look and suddenly found the floor so interesting.

''Wait till I see that bunch of overgrown mutts. They sure as hell didn't mentioned you stupidly jumping off a cliff when they were telling me about the clusterfuck you got yourself in. I don't know what the hell you've done with your brain these last couple of years but if I ever see or catch wind of you doing something so dangerous again then I will kill you myself'' Rachel snapped, sending Bella a pointed look that promised total retribution Rachel-Black style if she dared go against her.

Bella opened her mouth to reply and defend herself when Rachel shook her head and stood up pacing. Bella closed her mouth and looked up at Rachel whom she could clearly see was getting ready for some ranting at her. She figured she'd seen nothing yet of Rachel's anger and kept her attention on her, knowing from growing up with her that she'd truly angered the older girl and things would only get worse if she didn't listen properly.

''You were a handful when you were younger with the things you and Jake got up to but I can't believe just how stupid and reckless you've been these last few years. I'm not repeating myself again so listen up. If you so much as look at a bloodsucker in anyway other than enemy then I will fuck your shit up. In case you didn't get the memo, bloodsuckers would happily make a MEAL out of us and vegetarian or not, they do not give one iota about us. Think of the witch in Hansel and Gretel, Bella. She didn't care at all about them; she was thinking first and foremost of hers and only her needs. Like the part where she intended to EAT them both. My parents always told me not to play with my food but I suppose bloodsuckers don't particularly recall that piece of advice'' Rachel ranted, sending Bella a withering look before taking a deep breath and continuing.

''Now that I've got that out of the way, let's get down to the most important shit. You don't need to say anything, I know you're in love with my little brother and that is as much as I need to know. If you break my brother's heart again then I will systemically hunt you down and drag you back here by your hair to face every single member of the pack. Cullen is to blame for most of this shit so I'm letting it fly this time but next time, it's all your fault. Now that my rant is over, would you like a soda?'' Rachel finished, her calm and random question marking the true end of her rant without any words required.

Bella simply nodded in answer as Rachel smiled at her and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Bella pressed her fingers into her forehead, feeling her previous headache reappearing as she thought over her and Rachel's 'chat'.

She didn't really feel like they'd chatted. She felt more like Rachel railroaded her about every stupid choice she'd made lately, making her feel like so much more of an embarrassment and failure.

She already felt guilty about the pain she'd caused Jake but hearing, without any words necessary, just how disappointed the closest thing she'd had to a mother growing up would be in her had enough power to her knees.

Growing up with the Blacks, it had always been Jake 'n' Bells but Rachel had always kept a close eye on what she'd done, being the bossy older sister figure she was whereas Rebecca didn't care as much.

''Here you go'' Rachel said, her reappearance from the kitchen making Bella look up in order to see the can of soda flying through the air in her direction. Bella dived to the side in order to catch the can but instead fell off the couch and missed catching the can.

Rachel started laughing quietly, knowing it was a stupid thing to throw the can to Bella in the first place. The can rolled for several seconds before bursting open all over Bella.

Rachel tried to stifle a laugh but the look of complete shock on Bella's face was too much and she stopped trying to laugh instead choosing to double over laughing as Bella sat on the floor in utter shock.

At Rachel's laughter, Billy re-entered the room where he suppressed a smile as he glimpsed Bella's predicament. ''Rach, what the hell happened?'' Billy questioned, making Rachel laugh harder.

Bella snapped out of her shock, rising from the floor as she looked upon herself in disbelief. ''She threw me a can'' Bella stated, glaring at the laughing Rachel.

''You're suppose to drink it, not wear it'' Billy quipped, no longer trying to suppress his laughter or able to remain completely angry with Bella when she was wearing a can of soda.

Before Bella could say anything else, the door opened and Jacob's tall form stepped into the room.

Jacob took one look at his sister and father before locking eyes with Bella. ''Is there a reason you two are laughing at Bells?'' Jake questioned, sending a pointed look in both their directions.

Rachel laughed harder before choking out between laughs, ''She's wearing Essence of la soda. It hurts to laugh so much'' to which Jacob merely looked back at Bella who simply looked down at her feet.

''I'll put your clothes in the wash and you can lend some of my old clothes. How long you got to wait?'' Jacob asked, sending a pointed look at Bella as he headed towards his room before looking back at the unmoving girl.

Jacob held out his hand which Bella slowly took, welcoming the hot heat of his hand as he tugged her along behind him. '' I was hoping to talk to you'' Bella whispered, knowing Jacob would hear her regardless of how quiet she spoke.

''We can talk when you're not wearing Essence of la soda as my sister so eloquently put it'' Jacob replied, sending a small smile to Bella that didn't reach his eyes or hide the pain that showed so clearly.

 **Author Note** :  
 _No-one's going soft on Bella just yet so no worries.  
_  
 _I don't think Muse is ready for the discussion that they need to have but you will get the much anticipated discussion very soon._

 _I promise_


	11. 11: As strong and unwavering as fire

Reborn  
Chapter Eleven: 

**Author Note: You'll probably either love or hate me for the direction I've taken the long awaited discussion.**

 **PS. Sorry about the delay in posting: due to a LOT of drama within my personal life.**

Bella wrapped her arms around herself as she sat in the middle of Jacob's bed, looking as lost as a little girl in the clothes' that drowned her tiny form.

The sad picture she formed had Jacob's hardened and cold heart slowly thawing as he looked upon the girl who had the power to completely shatter his heart and was completely unaware of that fact.

'' I don't know where to start'' Bella whispered, her words breaking the tension their silence had raised as she picked at a loose thread at the bottom of her borrowed jumper. Jacob locked eyes with Bella, smelling her tears before they slowly began to fall and wincing at the sudden pain that flared across and cut his heart deeply in a sharp and frenzied slash.

Seeing the pain that flashed across Jacob's face following her words, Bella unwrapped her arms from around herself and covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. She couldn't help but feel like a fatal touch of poison, seemingly gifted with the power to destroy everything good around her with a simple touch or glance.

''Shhh, honey'' Jacob whispered, moving quickly to Bella's side as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing imprint and rested his head on top of hers.

In all the years that he'd known her and certainly before all this supernatural bullshit, she'd never cried like this. She'd always been the rock, an unmoving and unwavering source of comfort to everyone who loved her deeply.

That was one of the reasons why he couldn't hate her or stay angry at her for the clusterfuck of a mess that they were in. She'd been the emotional and physical support for quite a few people, himself included over the years which forced her to mature years before her peers.

He could completely understand the appeal of the Cullens. To be the one receiving the love and attention instead of giving it would be enough of a hold over someone who had received that from at least one parent.

He loved Charlie, he really did but Bella had needed her father all those years ago. Charlie had thought he was doing the right thing letting Bella go with her mother and although he started trying to be a part of her life, it had simply been too late because Bella had raised her own means of defence in order to protect herself.

''I'm sorry'' Bella whispered, her tears falling faster as she repeatedly muttered the one phrase he didn't want to her.

''Look at me, Bells'' Jacob commanded, noting Bella's flinch at his 'Alpha' voice and hating the mess she currently was. Bella lifted her gaze from her lap and turned to meet his eyes.

Broken brown eyes met and clashed against smouldering black eyes that were an open book for the first time in a while.

'' I'm worried about you, honey. I know you better then you know yourself. What's got you so scared? I'm pretty sure it's not the pack you're running scared of; you've never been scared of them before'' Jacob pleaded, fighting the wolf who was demanding retribution and the head of whoever had terrified his imprint.

Bella nodded, wiping her tears away with an edge of the jumper as she took deep breaths and visibly calmed herself. Bella opened her mouth to open but the sudden piercing and incessant ringing of the house phone had Jacob glaring at his bedroom door.

''JAKE! Get the god-damn phone, will you?'' Rachel screamed, her voice sounding from the kitchen as he rolled his eyes and stood up. He loved his sister but she had to be one of the laziest people he knew, choosing to shout him instead of answering the phone that resided in the kitchen. You know the room she currently occupying herself.

Jacob opened his door and strolled down the hallway, picking up the phone as it rang off. He slammed the phone down as the answer phone picked up and began to automatically play the newest message:

Yo, J. It's Quil. I figured you and Bell were talking which is totally cool and shit. I mean, good for you guys right?  
Is there any chance you'll be finished sometime soon? I think Paul's going to get his head taken off his shoulders soon by Leah which I'm totally game for but well, he's practically your brother-in-law, right? I think Ray would probably like you to stop this before it starts.  
So yeah, laters dude.

The end of Quil's message was accompanied by a loud crash and the distinct voice of Leah cursing someone out. He couldn't help but chuckle at the holy hell Leah was no doubt causing.

He'd never had a problem with the she-wolf unlike the others. He could accept that while Leah had her own limitations on what she could and couldn't do, she was the fastest within the whole pack and had a great memory of all their previously tracked routes.

''Maybe I should go'' Bella quietly said from the side. Jacob turned in her direction and shook his head as he shouted'' Ray-be, be a doll and call Sam's cell. Tell him I'll be over in 10 minutes.''

Getting no response, Jacob rolled her eyes before racing footsteps had his sister running into the corridor quicker than he'd ever seen her move before. '' NO FRIGGIN WAY! I am not calling Sam-fucking- Uley with your little message. I will happily call Jared or one of your friends but I would rather stick pins in my eyes then talk to Sam. Out of respect for your sister, you should know what not to ask. JUST NO'' Rachel shouted before leaving as quickly as she arrived.

'' She doesn't like Sam?'' Bella questioned, raising an eyebrow as Jacob sighed and ran his hands over his face before responding.

'' Understatement of the fucking century, Bells. Short version: Lee and Ray-be have been friends as long as you and I have known each other. Ray-be refuses to speak to Sam or Emily out of respect to Leah but on her bitchiest days, she won't even look at them,'' Jacob explained.

''Must make things awkward'' Bella commented as Jacob muttered under his breath and followed her back into his room.

Bella took her previous seat and began slightly shaking as she took a deep breath and started'' I made a mistake with all this supernatural bullshit, you know? I don't want to lose my dad or you or anyone else who means so much to me. I'm scared that I don't have a choice anymore; that someone will try and take away my choice in this whole thing.''

Jacob opened his mouth to interrupt but Bella held up her hand and shook her head, running her hands through her hair agitated as she continued'' Part of me wishes that I'd never come to Forks and I'd never met the Cullens but that would mean regretting all the good things that are entwined with the bad. It would mean regretting you, the pack, getting to know my Dad. I'm finished with the Cullens for good and it's my choice to walk away. They're not worth losing you, the pack or the only parent I have who is actually making an effect.''

He couldn't help it, ya know? He looked, to quote Quil, 'like someone had stuck a 1000-watt bulb up his arse to light him up like a christmas time''

''Are you okay through?'' Jacob questioned, trying to contain his joy and excitement but it was pointless as a wide grin slid across Bella's face and she nodded her head.

'' I know I've hurt you with every choice I've made but I'd like to make amends. Please?'' Bella asked, locking eyes with Jacob as she tried desperately to communicate non-verbally just how much she needed to make amends for all the harm she'd done. No words could ever explain just how much she needed and longed to be able to make amends to those she'd wronged.

She knew that she wasn't the only one to blame but she felt like a large percentage of the responsibility and hurt was her doing. Her Dad, Ephraim and even Jacob couldn't change her mind once it was focused on something.

''Sure, whatever. I could see how hard the choices you'd previous made weighed on you, Bells and I never made things easier on you'' Jacob admitted, moving closer to her as Bella shook her head.

''Jake, I chose your mortal enemy over you. How can you forgive me for doing something like that and breaking your heart? I hate myself, I hate who I was around the Cullens and how I acted'' Bella shouted, clutching at her hair as self-hatred ran through her veins.

Jacob detangled her hands from her hair as he snapped'' Look at me. Properly look at me. This hatred and anger at yourself has to stop. You may have hurt me but you never saw how much it hurt seeing you being manipulated and knowing there was nothing I could do to help. If I hadn't see what that bloodsucker did to you then I would have thought you were bi-polar, Bells. That fucked up gaze he used to constantly give you is compulsion. Our legends are surprisingly well versed on that particular bloodsucker trick. The reason he walked all over you is because he compelled your compliance. How do you feel about him knowing that?''

Bella was silent, her mind connecting the words of Jacob and Ephraim together as it began to draw together one conclusion.

Jacob kept his gaze steady on Bella, watching an array of emotions flit across her face as she processed his words: hurt and betrayal flashed briefly before anger and disgust replaced them.

''I hate him'' Bella whispered, locking eyes with Jacob as fury blazed behind her eyes, bringing the cold brown to a blazing chocolate alongside colour to her cheeks.

'' Why me?'' Bella questioned.

Her questions reverberated around the small room; their job of making the occupants angrier was carried out with a cold efficiency as they continued to silently echoed.

'' He'll pay, Bells. I promise it. No matter what it takes, he'll pay'' Jacob vowed, his gaze as strong and unwavering as the fire and truth behind his words.


	12. GOOD NEWS following the now-deleted AN

Hey guys, it's all good news over here. After having spent the last 24 hours looking through my posted chapters and my un-posted chapters for Reborn, I came to the realisation that I simply could not abandon my stories even if I haven't wrote in over 18 months. That being said, I will be replacing some of the story chapters in the next few days with re-edited versions as having looked over the previous chapters has made me cringe and there are loose ends which I need to tweak and pull in as well as completely rewriting Chapter 5 in order for it to fit with the direction I have always eventually intended for this story to go in.

So with that said, Chapter 12 is half complete but cannot and will not be posted until the story is right where it needs to be within the previous chapters ( my personal opinion)

* * *

That said, I have more good news. I intend to have Scorned re-posted by mid-March if not earlier. Once Reborn and Moments That Make Us are complete, I will be re-posting Where You Belong which is my unfinished baby (my very first fan-fiction) which I took down well over 2 (or was it 3?) years ago.

Although I still love Twilight as much as I did when I started on this site 7 years ago, I plan to branch out and possibly post some other fan-fiction works from different universes.

* * *

Much love guys and with that announcement, my bed summons me as I haven't slept properly since Friday and I'm in serious danger of falling asleep on the computer which from previous experiences, is the worst thing ever! I'd even take falling asleep on the floor to falling asleep at my desk.

Peace out,  
Sal


End file.
